It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,427 to Hausch to bond tire tread or lugs to tire casings using an amine curable polymer or prepolymer system at ambient temperature. The process involves applying to the substrate a treating agent which may be a N-halohydantoin, N-haloamide, N-haloimide, or combinations thereof and applying to the treating agent an amine curable polymer or prepolymer with an amine curing agent. A polar solvent is added in order to facilitate curing, and the system is cured at ambient temperature to bond the substrates together.
The amine curing agents employed in the above methodology have the drawback that they are caustic and exhibit a high degree of toxicity. Toxicity is a also a feature associated with the polar solvent used to effectuate curing. In light of these drawbacks, the present inventors have sought to develop a bonding system which avoids the use of amine curing agents and polar solvents and results in improved bonding effect.